May we meet again
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: Pre season 2 after they blew up the bridge. Just a little cute drabble nothing special actually.but you better read it you f*cks.
1. Chapter 1 The thief

A/N: this will be just 3 chapters of goodies and yeah enjoy. it, btw i own nothing but my original character and story line, everything else i have no rights to and i do not profit in anyway from writing this.

Bellamy was standing with Clark overlooking the camp filled with working people. While they did not get along he must admit they had done a much better job keeping them under control when they worked together leading them.

Even though they were at war with the grounders the fact that they had survived the virus Murphy had brought seemed to give them a shed of hope. They were strong and had just baught themselves a lot of time by blowing up the bridge. He was personally very grateful for that since there was a lot that needed to be done before they were even remotely ready to fight. He looked over the camp again smirking at the progress they had made.

He was about to walk inside the drop ship to discuss tactics with Clark when Murphy came stumping over to them a very angry expression present in his face he was dragging someone along and Bellamy motioned for them to walk inside. They got inside and Murphy threw the person he was dragging to the floor. Bellamy looked at it to see a very small and seemingly fragile girl was on her knees in front of him. He glared at her and motionen to Murphy he used a lot of force making her stand up. He had not seen this girl before, maybe she was a grounder spy, she could not be more than 12 maybe 13, she had dark brown hair, and tan skin though it seemed lighter than what he had seen in most grounders. She was not tall barely reached Murphys chest. She was also thin like a stick, finally she looked up at him letting her green eyes meet his. She then looked up at Clark, after that she turned to glare at Murphy.

"I found this, about to steal from our rasions." He said looking at her with the same hatred she was looking at him with.

"How much was she taking?" Bellamy asked if the grounders were short on food and needed to steal from them that was a good sign. Murphy rolled his eyes.

"If I had not caught her we would not have noticed." He said, Bellamy looked down so food was not a problem for a the grounders after all. But why would a grounder kid even go into their camp and steal their food if the grounders had more than enough?

"Maybe we can use her as leverage against the grounders." Murphy said but he shook his head and sighed.

"Sadly I do not think we can stop this war with just one kid." He said, he let his eyes meet hers again and he saw something he had not seen in any grounders face before. Fear.

"Let's interrogate her for information on the grounders." He said about to walk off thinking this was settled but Clark walked in front of him.

"We don't even know if she is a grounder yet, besides I am NOT letting you toture a little girl." She said he glared at her but her eyes were stern and unyielding, he broke eye contact first letting her win their little starring contest.

Clark turned around and looked at the kid more kindly than she should she got down on her knees so she was at her eye level she looked at her kindly much to Bellamy´s dismay.

"Are you a grounder?" She asked softly, it was weird hearing her speak softly because her tone is usually harsh the last time he had heard that was when she killed Adam. The kid looked at her for a few seconds and seemed to be conemtplating her next move.

"No." She said, her voice was small.

She looked around the drop ship and furrowed her eye brows.

"Are you from the ark?" She asked looking at Clark. He was taken back by this, how could she know the name of it? The grounders called them sky people so there was no way this kid was a grounder. On the other hand she was not one of them either so what was she?

"Yes, how do you know that?" Clark asked looking just as suprised as he was.

"Is this all that is left of it?" She asked ignoring Clarks question. She looked from Clark to him and he shook his head.

"No, we are 100 of them, the rest is still up there." He said nodding upwards. She nodded and looked around confused.

"How do you know about the ark?" Clark asked again this time more firmly.

"I am from there as well." She said this made Murphy scoff and roll his eyes.

"How did you get here then? Cuz it sure as hell was not with us." He said. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Let me go. Please." She said looking pleading up at Bellamy.

"I will tell you everything just let me go first." She said, he nodded to Murphy and he let go of his tight grip on her. Bellamy repeated Clarks motion and sat down in front of her, Clark sat beside me and the girl sat across from us on the hard metal floor.

"Tell us then." Clark said and the girl took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, I was born on the ark same as you were, but 3 winters ago when I was 10 years old, my papa was scared of losing me. So he put me in the smallest escape pod, he was a mechanic so he launched it sending me here so I could live. Probably got floated for it." At the last part she was wiping away a small tear. He felt for the kid, almost everyone of them knew what it was like to have your parent floated hell even the princess knew.

"I got here and explored while living on the supply my papa had given me. I discovered a camp, and since I am a very fast runner, good at hiding in the shades and going unnoticed plus very hungry I stole from their food supply. I imagine it is from those you call grounders. After stealing from them for a while I learned what food was good and what was not, I stole some knives and went to this part of the forrest. I have been living in the trees here for 2 winters." She said pausing, he looked at her with both confusion and admiration, the kid had managed to steal food for almost a year then run off and lived on her own, surviving since she was 10.

"But if you know the plants why would you steal from us?" Clark asked she rolled her eyes.

"Well when you guys landed I kept to myself and figured you were probably hostile. But the food you harvest is the places where I usually got mine, and after a while with you here they ran out and I needed to steal from you." She said looking a little pissed off.

He looked at her thinking very hard about my next move, he asked Murphy if he would take her outside for a second (with out hurting her in any way.) so Clark and him could talk under four eyes, he did so and the girl willingly walked outside with him, he turned to Clark.

"So what do we do with her? This is no place for a kid, let alone because we are at war, plus we barely have enough food for ourselves we do not need another mouth to feed." He said to her. While the kid was sweet and seemed genuine he thought it Best to get rid of her.

Clark glared at him. "Well what do you propose we do with her then? You heard her where she usually gets her food we have taken that." She argued he sighed but his stern look remained.

"Clark we are at war, that is not something i Want this kid to experience." He said she sighed.

"We can't just kick her out bellamy." She said angry, he glared at her.

"She needs to go Clark." He said angry.

"She stays." She said returning my glare, again she won the starring contest they had going. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine we will keep her. But she will be your responsibility." He said. Clark smiled pleased and nodded then walked outside. God that girl was going to be the death of me.

He took a deep breath and shook his head before walking outside again, he was met by the girl but no Clark. he stood in front of her looking at her.

"Hey, do you have a name?" he asked not really interest but it was getting annoying just refering to her as girl.

"My name is Luna, I asume yours is Bellamy." She said smiling a little, he nodded and looked around the camp thinking. He groaned annoyed and looked down at the kid.

"Come on, you can help Raven make bullets. At least then you will be usefull." He said, she rolled her eyes but nodded and he started walking towards her tent Luna following right behind him.

He hated the idea of the kid being there.

Another mouth to feed was yes annoying but mostly it annoyed him that he now had one more person to worry about, one more persons life depending on him.


	2. Chapter 2 Not crazy

He walked into the tent and greeted Raven and Finn. He walked over to Raven.

"How are you doing?" He asked and she rolled her eyes looking at him.

"Same as an hour ago when you asked me that." She said annoyed. She turned around to see Luna who had entered the tent.

"Who's the kid?" She asked confused.

"Luna, she is from the ark, and has lived here for 3 years. And I figured you could use a hand." He said smirking at her, Finn stepped in and Raven looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you out of you mind Bellamy? I am not letting this kid near explosives, she can help out elsewhere." Raven said glarring at him. He sighed and left the tent Luna was still following him. He noticed she gave them a small wave before leaving. It was weird he could swear Raven and Finn smiled, something that did not happen often here. The kid was cute no doubt but he would rather not have her following him around all the time, she did not seem to have a problem with it but he was getting annoyed.  
After asking around no one letting her help out he just let her follow him, she seemed okay with that and he continued like nothing had happened.

After following him all day he ddi not find it suprising that she sat beside him at dinner. He had come to terms with her presence he actually kind of enjoyed the company she provided. They ate in comfortable silence until he broke it.

"I think it is very impressive that you managed to survive here." He said smiling at her she shrugged.

"Being fast on your feet and actually not pissing off the grounders helps." She said in a joking manner, it made him smile and shrugged.

"Yeah probably helps." He answered not knowing what else to say.

"So you plan on following me all day tomorrow as well or what?" He asked changing the subject. She shrugged.

"Well I could help out scouting, I am good at climbing trees." She said smiling, he nodded and looked at her.

"Okay, I will make Octavia take you on her shift." He said and she looked pleased.

It was getting dark and the kid looked beat, he felt like that as well, he got up from the ground and walked towards his tent to hit the head, when he got there he noticed she had followed him.

"I need a place to stay." She said and he sighed and looked at his tent, he threw her his extra blanket and pointed beside his bed.

"You can stay here." He said and she smiled.

"But if you snore I am kicking you out" He joked he took off his boots and shirt then threw himself onto the bed, she lied down on the ground beside him.

"Night." He said looking at her when she did not answer only to see that she was already sleeping, that was quick. He got comfortable in his bed and sleep found him pretty easily.

He was a light sleeper and was woken by the sound of wimpering he got up to see Luna tossing and turning he got down beside her and woke her up gently, when she did she looked scared and worried.

"Bad dream?" He asked actually concerned, the girl kind of reminded him of Octavia when she was younger. she did not say a word she just started crying, he put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. When she was calmed down he pulled away and she wiped away her tears.

"It's okay, you're safe here." He said trying to comfort her.

"I know, I dreamed about the last time I saw papa, he was being dragged away and then floated." She said voice breaking half way through.

"Hey it's okay, I know how you feel, at least you did not have to watch, I had to when they floated my mom." He said looking sad. He sat there thinking for a moment about what to do next.

"Hey what did your papa do when you had a bad dream on the ark?" He asked she took a deep breath and he caught her smiling to herself.

"He used to sing me a song." She said looking at the ground grinning like a fool but he understood.

"What song did he sing to you?" He asked.

"I can't help falling in love with you." She said quietly and now he grinned, he remember playing that song for Octavia when she was crying when she was a baby. He knew that song backwards.

"I don't have a good voice but I can sing it to you if you want." He said and she smiled looking at him then nodded. He knew his singing voice was no good but if it helped the kid then what was the harm?

He started singing the song very quietly not wanting to wake the others up, he could see her growing tired and she yawning it seemed to be lulling her into sleep, she was sleeping when he finished, it made him smile seeing the kid sleeping peacefully now.

The next morning he left her by the fire because he needed to talk to Clark for a moment about their next move against the grounders.  
Outside she was sitting there quietly playing with her knife, Murphy looked over at her with a smug face.

"Hey, I could swear I recognize your face from somewhere." He said she glared at him.

"I don't think so, I guess I just have one of those faces." She said and turned back to her knife Murphy thought about it for a second then looked like he had a revalation.

"I knew I knew you from the ark, I know who you are, you are the kid to the guy I lived next door to, I remember your dad, he was crazy, always hearing voices and shit. What was his nickname again? Mad Marvin." He said laughing, she could feel her blood boil and she balled her hands into fists she walks up to him glarring daggers at him.

"Shut up." She snarered.

"What? You do not like that? His name is Mad Marvin." He said challenging.

"Shut up" She said even angrier.

"What? Everybody knows Mad Marv was nuts as hell. It is a miracle you have not become insane yet." He said smirking.

"I said shut up." She said threatening.

"I am just telling the truth princess, your dad was as crazy as they come." He said.

"My papa was not crazy!" She yells tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell that to the voices in his head." By that point she has had enough she kicks him in the nuts he falls to the ground groaning in pain and she starts punshing him repeatdiatly every hit angrier than the last. Until she is pulled off him getting dragged while fighting Bellamy who is holding her.

"My papa was not crazy!" She yells at him as she is dragged away.

"Looks like I was wrong, apple did not fall far from the tree." He yells smirking she wanted to go at him but she is dragged away and he does not stop until they are outside of camp and she stops fighting, Bellamy let's her go and shakers his head slightly grinning.

"You just could not stay out of trouble." He said she glared at him.

"He made fun of my papa, he deserves it." She spat and he threw his hands up in defence.

"I know I am sorry about him." He stops and look at her she had completely calmed down now.

"So was he," He started but she cut him off.

"No. He was not crazy." She said but then looked down at the ground.

"He heard voices but he could not control it, some days he would tell me these amazing stories and he would show me things. My papa had this gift, he could see the beauty in everything even the darkest things. I try to only remember him by the good days, the days where he would see great things, and get me things, and sing to me." She paused for a second and took a deep breath before continueing.

"But I remember his bad days just as much, those days he would yell at everything sometimes me, sometimes the voices. He would never eat and he would be paranoid. It was hell when he had bad days." She said a tear screaming down her face. Bellamy felt for the kid and put his hand on her back.

"The day he sent you down here, was it on a bad day?" Bellamy asked she looked him in the eyes with a blank expression.

"Both, I knew he had a bad day because he was paranoid but he was still so loving and like my real papa that it was like he was having both a good and bad day." She said.

"I am sorry." He said quietly, she gave him a vague smile.

She got up off the ground and dusted herself off before offering him a hand. He knew that there was no way she could actually carry his weight but the gesture was sweet. he took her hand and got up mostly by own effort but again the gesture was sweet.

"Like I said, I like to only remember his good days." She said he nodded and they walked back to camp the second they were inside Murphy walked up to them a smug look again on his face.

"Well if it is not crazy and her new best friend." He said smirking she was about to go at him again but Bellamy was faster and he threw him up against a tree with his arm on his neck.

"Don't you dare speak like that to her again, unless you want me to hang you a second time." He treathened this seemed to really get to Murphy and Bellamy knew his threat was effektive and he let go of him and walked back to Luna. He had a bad feeling about letting her scout with Octavia but he let the girls go to the forrest even though he was worried sick.

When they got back about two hours later it felt like an weight was lifted off his chest, he smiled and walked to greet them at the opening of their wall, he hugged Octavia Then Luna. He walked with them to the fire where dinner was now served.

"So how was scouting?" He asked and Luna shrugged.

"Nothing major." She said and Octavia shook her head and looked at her brother.

"Nothing major my ass, this kid can climb trees like it is her job and if there were any grounders she would have seen." Octavia said smiling proudly, Luna shrugged.

"It is nothing really." She said and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Well if you managed to impress O it sure as hell can't be nothing. And if you are up for it you can join me on my shift tomorrow." He said, her face lit up and she nodded exitedly he smiled at her reaction and they got their dinner. The rest of the night was pretty uneventfull which he was grateful for, Luna slept in his tent like the night before but she did not have any nightmares and he was also grateful for a full nights sleep.

The next day at first light he and Luna headed out for his scouting shift. They walked deep into the forrest not saying much in case grounders were around to hear. At one point Luna stopped and caressed a flower they grew all over the forrest small purple and yellow flowers, Bellamy had not thought anything of them until now he smiled looking at her happy face.

"Like those?" He asked smiling she nodded and looked to him.

"They are my favorite." She said she looked at the flower once more then she continued walking.

There was a pretty big tree and she climbed it to get a better view of the ground. Octavia was right she was really good at it she was fast and seemed to know exactly where to put her hands and feet. Once she was up there she scannes the area and the looked back at bellamy. She climbed down jumping the last bit before landing on the ground, she smirked at him.

"Nothing to see from up there." She had barely finished her sentence before an arrow flew right in their direction.


	3. Chapter 3 May we meet again

Bellamy was not hit but he looked over at Luna the arrow had hit her right in the stomach she looked at Bellamy desperate and scared before falling to the ground. He ran to her catching her Holding the little kid in his arms before sitting her down gently. He looked at her stomach and started to slowly pull the arrow out of her. She groaned in agony but she let him do it there was so much blood Bellamy was panicing. His breathing was irregular and he could not think of anything to do other than to carry her. He cradled her and as gently and fast as he could he ran the long way back to camp. When he was near the camp Octavia spotted him carrying Luna and she turned around yelling for clark to come quickly. They opened the gate and out came Clark running to meet them when they were by the wall, Bellamy stopped and put down the fragile body. He felt like crying and Clark looked at her seeing her wound. She did a few things but Bellamy kept looking at the kid not really paying attention to what Clark was doing. At last she put a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"There is nothing I can do Bell, she has lost too much blood I can't save her." He pushed her arm off him and glared at her.

"Yes you can I know you can save her. Do it!" He yelled at her but she shook her head sighing.

"I am so sorry but the arrow seems to have damaged her organs there is nothing I can do Bell." She said calmly he shook his head.

"Yes there is, help her, I know you can!" He yelled he wanted to scream even more at her for not having this attitude when it was Finn or Jasper but he was stopped by a small hand touching his he turned his face to Luna's who shook her head slightly and smile vaguely.

"It is okay, I get to see my papa soon." She said with a small smile and a hopefull glow in her eyes, making his heart break even more, he shook his head.

"You are going to be okay, Clark can stitch you up." He said to her still holding her in his arms.

"Bell I told you she has lost too much blood." She said but Bellamy interrupted her.

"No. I will not let you die." He said ignoring Clark.

She let's a tears roll down her cheek as her breathing gets harder.

"Will you sing to me?" She asks in a weak voice.

"Please?." Her voice is still weak but it is desperate.

"of cause." He said taking a deep breath trying to hold back his tears.

"Uhm wise men say." He paused for a second to clear his throat and took stop it from cracking. He has a terrible singing voice but she does not seem to care. A little smile appears on to her face.

"Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you." His voices cracks but he clears his throat and continues.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be. Take my hand take my Whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you." He finishes.

He had not been able to look at her when he did he saw her face smiling she looked up at him then at the trees and took one last breath, he looked at her and saw the light fade from her eyes so slowly. He hugged her tightly and let out loud sobs.

When he looked at her again he took his fingers and closed her eyes her smile made it look like she was having the most pleasant dream. He saw her jacket and sipped it up covering the wound. Beside her none existing breathing it looked like she was sleeping. He hugged her tightly until Clark put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The next day he digs her grave insisting to do it himself with no help. He carried the still looking like she is sleeping body to the hole and lowers her down into it. He put her hands on her stomach. He leaved for a little while, he came back holding a bouquet of purple and yellow flowers. He smiled when he remembered her showing him them the loving look she had on her face when she caressed these flowers. She had told him that they were her favorite. He also remembered wondering why these flowers would be her favorite there was so many much more beautiful flowers out there, and these grew everywhere. On his walk back he had finally understood why. He remembered her telling him about her papa seeing the beauty where no one else saw it. That was the reason they were her favorite. Everyone else over looked them but she was able to see the beauty where no one else did. Maybe that is why she was one of the few people who did not fear him, and seemed like she actually liked him. Maybe that was why she had liked her, she had seen the beauty even in him where no one else did.

He put the flowers in her small hands and got out of the hole. He could not bare the thought of buring her just yet, he did not want to cover her yet. He had lashed out on anyone standing in his way or even if they talked to him, scarring most of the camp no doubt, so none of them dared interrupt him. It was not until Clark walked out there to check on him. She put a hand on his shoulder and he sighed, still covered in sweet and dirt from digning the hole. he took a deep breath trying to clear his head before he slowly began to cover her with dirt.

When he was done he sighed, despite their differences Clark unexpectedly gave him a very comforting hug. She pulled away and smiled a little at him.

"She is safe now, with her papa. And she is probably smiling watching over you."she said.

He had never been a big believer in things like this but it comforted him. She was safe and sound with her papa probably overjoyed to see him again. He hoped she liked what he had done with her body. He looked up at the sky and smiled a very small smile. Before whispering mostly to himself, but in His head it was meant for her.

"May we meet again."


End file.
